baile en el infierno
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Alfred Jones espera ansioso que empiecen sus clases en la univ. de oxford sin embargo mientras espera que pasen dos tortuosos meses, Alfred se topa con un inocente grafiti y tras eso comienza a escribir una historia comenzando a relatar un horror pasado y comenzando su horror presente, se puede distinguir la realidad de la ficcion?
1. Chapter 1

Notas del fanfic:

lei una historia y me inspuire para esta.

las parejas volaran pero son las casi comunes.

usuk

rochu

franada

y otras algo raras

rusiaxusa(no sera explicita)

usaxchina(no sera explicita)

usaxnyocanada(tendra sus momentos)

usaxescocia (me temo que le a la lucha al usuk lo siento T-T

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

no malinterpreten el titulo del , aqui presentaremos la historia oh bueno su comienzo y la causa de las proximas desgracias...deberia insertar el incesto como advertencia pero en mi texto no habra entre los personajes de la verdadera historia ...asi que no importa mucho, sera basico, ni la notaran.

La sangre no puede engañarse a sí misma entre hermanos de padre a hijo de hijo a padre…entre primos, la sangre grita la sangre clama….la sangre exige….la sangre habla.

O al menos eso dicen, Alfred no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello, en ocasiones especiales sin embargo se preguntaba de que servía tanta sabiduría si no se podían evitar aquellas uniones que, si bien permanecían en el anonimato, ocurrían de cuando en cuando, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al observar a un joven rubio de ojos verdes que salía de la universidad de Oxford, el ingresaría a la misma universidad una vez pasaran las vacaciones, no había sido fácil ingresar a ella, pero lo llevaba deseando desde que había decidido estudiar derecho.

Sentado en una banca observaba de lejos la escena de una breve multitud cruzando las puertas de la universidad yéndose, eran las ultimas clases que se darían y había dos meses hasta que empezara nuevamente el curso, volvió a perderse en el texto que había leído en aquel grafiti, la sangre no puede engañarse a sí misma"

-quizás no, pero sí que puede confundirse- susurro mientras al mirar a lo lejos veía como una historia se formaba frente a él, la frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza y antes de que se fuera saco el lápiz y un cuaderno del bolso que siempre llevaba con él, agradeció haber confundido el suyo con el de su hermano, últimamente tenia demasiados ataques de inspiración y odiaba no poder acallarlos lo mismo que perderlos.

Alfred se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar por las amplias aceras de la ciudad, amaba su país, amaba las sonrisas que podía ver en algunas personas, la prisa de algunos la relajación de otros, la profusión de razas que allí había, no importaba lo que otros pensaran de aquello, amaba todo eso por ser precisamente la mayor muestra de que mil culturas podían vivir medianamente en paz.

Y entonces sin saber por qué volvió a concentrarse en la historia que aquel grafiti le había hecho pensar.

"Allá por el tiempo en que los hombres aun temían a Dios y creían que podían comprar su paz a la iglesia, vinieron una pareja de burgueses ingleses a tener dos hijos, el primero un chico al que llamare James, James y la segunda era una niña de profundos ojos color violeta y gris como el fondo de una tempestad a la que llamare Diana, los padres estaban contentos con sus dos hijos puesto que con el tiempo ambos fueron a florecer de manera magnifica, ocurrió que él era bello como el sol, de rubios cabello y mirada siempre fija y llena de voluntad, que lograba seducir a cuanta joven tuviera el valor de mirarle a ellos, ella por otro lado, joven y hermosa aparentaba una edad menor a la que tenia, de bellas formas y hermosos ojos, además de una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta el final de la cintura cuando lo tenía suelto era probablemente más bella cuando la encontraban en la iglesia.

Si ambos padres estaban seguros de que gracias a esos hijos y el capital que tenían podría conseguir que su familia cruzara a un nuevo nivel social, abundaban aquellos que por su negligencia estaban por perderlo todo y rogaban dinero y poder, si lo lograrían, estaba segura la madre mientras miraba a su preciosa hija, la misma que acompañaba con su delicada voz a su hermano que tocaba seguro una melodía en el piano, ambos hermanos se miraban y la miraban a ella, y la buena madre de no haber tenido tan ciegos los ojos quizás habría notado que aquellas miradas no eran buenas.

El padre era un hombre vigoroso que se había casado en la flor de la vida con una mujer que aunque joven era de fuerte carácter capaz de sobrevivir en tiempos de miseria y de vivir con serenidad cuando el oro le llenaba las palmas sin soltar mas sonrisas que para los planes futuros, el padre era ambicioso, y disfrutaba de la temporada que su hijo lo acompañaba aunque también de la temporada en que este se hallaba en la universidad. Anhelaba ver el día en que los frutos de su esfuerzo serian compensados mostrando a su hijo como un noble y no como él un simple plebeyo rico, detestaba el desprecio de las miradas de los otros hombres que por un titulo creían se superiores y al observar a su bellas hija planeaba que su hermano la fuera a casar con algún amigo , después de todo la niña no contaba sino 16 primaveras y su hijo 19, estaba seguro sucedería, tal vez de no tener los ojos tan ciegos el podría haber notado más rápidamente la presión de ambas manos, la del hijo apretando las de la hija y aquellas miradas que no se ven bien en público.

Paso un año sin mayor provecho y el muchacho tenía ya 20 años, algunos clubs elegantes y bien vistos lo recibían francos y atentos, el padre miraba a dos o tres señores que se hallaban a un paso de la bancarrota y a su hijas, sabía que el hijo nos e opondría, después de todo, ¿no decía un mandamiento "honraras a tu padre"? por supuesto obedecería si se lo ordenaba, y no se dio tiempo a observar la mortal palidez que ocupo el rostro de Diana al comentarlo en la mesa. Tampoco lo pensó mucho cuando al comentárselo a su propio hijo este se mostro tanto colérico tanto resignado tanto molesto tanto interesado en los detalles, aun no había acordado la boda pero ya se hablaban de detalles, de posibilidades, y un conde ya decía que si bien no, quizás algún suceso lo hiciera cambiar de opinión según el mismo conde, la opinión es algo muy original y poco durable con buenos regalos.

Y así hasta que una mortal mañana los buenos padres que ningún mal había hecho a sus hijos y solo les había dado bienestar vieron el pago desagradecido de los mismos en una carta y la ausencia de ambos. Una súplica de perdón y la insólita noticia de que estaban enamorados, que como marido y mujer los había unido un matrimonio criminal (una excusa para el sacerdote que no sabía el lazo sanguíneo entre ambos) y tras el ruego de perdón y merecidas disculpas, excusaban sé diciendo que se iban al nuevo mundo"

Alfred termino de leer su obra y sonrió, la idea del incesto se le antojaba perfecta para un drama, quizás si hubiera sospechado lo que pasaría después de aquello, no lo habría visto todo tan divertido ni interesante y habría lanzado lejos de si el cuaderno.

Notas finales:

epa ya lo presente, últimamente estoy obsesionada con algunas historias, malditos sueños de madrugada, en fin si te gusto por favor un revien no cuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 : veneno

_Supón que tu cuerpo no puede moverse, no digo que esté pasando pero suponlo, mantente quieto , supón que tiemblas, supón que estas temblando de manera violenta, violenta, al mismo tiempo no puedes moverte , no puedes, lo intentas pero el mas mínimo intento duele y es inútil, no puedes, tus labios tu boca esta tiesa, están como adormecida, al mismo tiempo es asqueroso, porque duele y produce una sensación de ahogo, son apenas unos segundos, tiemblas con mayor violencia, son apenas unos segundos pero a ti te parecen la vida entera, entonces la inconsciencia viene a tu rescate, al fin , es más tranquilo aquí._

Caminaba inquieto frente al salón de clase de violín de su hermano menor, este aun tocaba lento una melodía que sin duda sería aprobada por cualquier imbécil con oídos que pudiera escuchar, pero el, el realmente odiaba aquella melodía, la detestaba, había empezado a odiarla desde que la oyera por vez primera siendo tocada por su hermana, le bastaba oírla para sentir que la piel se l ponía de gallina y los pelos de la nuca se le paraban…era…insoportable.

Se detuvo al fin, la melodía había parado y por ende su caminata digna de león enjaulado también lo había hecho, la puerta de la habitación se dignó abrirse al fin y allí apareció un joven tan parecido a él en sus rasgos como diferente en su expresión, la suya representaba frustración, algo raro en el, la expresión de su hermano era agradable y sencilla, amable y tan dulce que sin duda provocaría diabetes, sin duda… que bueno que no era azúcar realmente.

-oh Alfred, estabas aquí- sonrió su hermano- no lo sabíamos- susurro con una sonrisa avergonzada- lo lamento, pero si lo deseabas no habría tenido problema con que entraras, ya te lo he dicho- sonrió el joven.

-lo sé, lo sé- contesto llevándose una mano tras la cabeza con una sonrisa que variaba entre avergonzada y amigable, una combinación bastante extraña pero no por ello menos deliciosa- pero no deseaba molestar, aquí te escucho tan bien como si estuviera a tu lado- se rio- por cierto la última melodía –se detuvo mirando con interés a su hermano- es bastante hermosa, pero nunca antes la había escuchado hasta hace dos semana, ¿cómo se llama?-pregunto sabiéndose incapaz de pedirle que dejara de tocarla.

-en realidad encontré las partituras en el desván de la casa de madera- dijo haciendo referencia a la casa de campo familiar, una mansión de estilo extraño que al parecer tenía una antigüedad que llegaba hasta la época colonial de Canadá, antes incluso de la revolución de estados unidos- tiene un hermoso nombre- murmuro con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿ah sí?-dijo intentando ocultar su disgusto, aquella melodía le era insoportable- ¿cuál es?- aun así no quería ser cruel, si su hermano gustaba de ella tenía que ser por una razón.

\- yeux bleus

-que significa… es- dudo un poco- ¿francés?-pregunto inquieto el francés no era su idioma favorito….

-si el título es francés- conocedor de los gustos de su hermano el canadiense elevo los ojos – significa ojos azules, según tengo entendido- aclaro con una breve sonrisa apreciando los ojos de Alfred.

-oh

-me gusta la melodía, al parecer fue escrita por un caballero con intención de regalo o alabanza a la persona amada- le comento mientras caminaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alfred muy a su pesar interesado.

-pues según leí en el diario del bisabuelo este hombre sentía cierta admiración hacia una joven del lugar donde él estaba de visita, el hombre estaba como invitado del dueño de la mansión, pero, el hombre pasaba más tiempo en el campo o en la ciudad y muchos rumoreaban que sufría un amor no correspondido sin embargo nadie aclaraba el tema jamás el asunto habría quedado en rumores de no ser porque el hombre una noche en una fiesta de la mansión con muchos invitados y seguramente contando entre ellos su adorado tormento toco la pieza , el corazón de muchos sintió el olor de su amor no correspondido, sintieron también la historia que contaba la melodía, contaba de su llegada, del rechazo, de su sentir , de su amor, coto todo en al melodía y cuando una joven pregunto el título de la melodia el contesto :ojos azules , y entonces todos se detuvieron-Mathew miro a su hermano sabedor de la curiosidad de este.

-¿Porque?

-Por extraño que parecer, la única persona rubia y con ojos azules esa noche era un joven muchacho que miraba al caballero con auténtica inquietud, era hijo de un hombre ingles que había llegado hacía varios años junto a su esposa.

-¿Que paso?

-El joven y toda su familia se levantaron, habían entendido de aquella forma absurda lo que pasaba y la ofensa abarcaba el hermoso rostro del hijo y al mismo tiempo la sequedad el de todos en aquella familia el joven sin embargo tomo un último momento para dirigirle una mirada al hombre con un gesto lento como queriendo decir algo mas no lo hizo y luego de aquel momento se marcharon.

-¿así termina? –susurro el de ojos azules.

-bueno… al día siguiente no había rastro ni del hombre ni del joven…-sonrió Matthew satisfecho por el interés a su historia.

-te lo has inventado – dijo Alfred mirándole emocionado.

-en realidad está escrito en el diario de nuestro abuelo...- sonrió su hermano dulcemente.

-tienes que darme ese diario- hablo emocionadamente.

-bien… bien- ríase Mathew mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

_Solo imagínatelo_

_Solo supón_

_Dime te gustaría sentirte así?_

Para Alfred el asunto no era ni mucho menos agradable, no lo era, y sin embargo aquellas palabras en el diario de su abuelo eran la última prisión,, el ultimo trazo al cuadro que su mente llevaba creando desde hace dos semanas, era perfecto era el grito eran las palabras era la metamorfosis…porque solo un escritor sabe cuando ha encontrado la inspiración la musa, muchos la igualaban a una mujer para Alfred era más sencillo: su hermano, su adorado hermano y el diario de su abuelo, serian desde aquel momento la base de la historia que entre sus dedos se cernía…

Al fin tras tanto tiempo tenía el nombre del hijo de james, el nombre perfecto, el nombre de ambos hijos…sabía que era una locura y quizás un rasgo de egocentrismo y aun así, pensando que nadie tocaría jamás esa historia escribió

_Diana tomo las manos del hombre que amaba al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras, el rostro de James tornose lívido al segundo durante un momento solo se escucharon las respiraciones de ambos, el rumor del viento y las risas de los hombres afuera. Entonces abrazo a su esposa, era feliz._

_Tendrían al fin un hijo_

_Solo que al cabo de dos meses no era un hijo sino dos, la mirada ambos padres se volvió dulce y acariciadora, pero el pecado de su pasado aun los perseguía, aun cuando james ocultara su pasado tras una barba espesa aun cando Diana ocultara su hermoso rostro de la lenguas maléficas del pueblo, se habían ocultado en un pueblo pequeño del nuevo mundo, deseando olvidar su parentesco y sonriendo y adornando los momentos con mentiras, al mirar a esos dos niños el alivio no pudo ser menos, los amaban y entonces decidieron crear la hacienda._

_Cinco años pasaron volando y la vida no podía ser mejor para la pareja de esposos de "houseBlythe" que era como llamaban a la granja del fondo del rio, la granja era amplia y muy rica, los esclavos negros eran probablemente los mejores a 58 km. A la redonda, una granja blanca con la familia de ingleses dentro, la mujer era no solo hermosa y dulce sino , haciendo aprecio de la palabra de los indios, no pertenecía a este mundo, si ella era luz, su marido era la mayor de la oscuridades, un hombre celoso hasta decir basta, sus invitados habían aprendido que no debían verse demasiado amables con la dama, el hombre conocía el modo de trato con las mujeres y exigía ese, el respeto a un mujer casada que pertenecía a un hombre, el hombre que siempre veían controlar los caballos , los tordos, y los alazanes…solo que ella parecía más bien satisfecha con esa actitud._

_Esta pareja tenía dos hijos, un rubio como el sol, de maravillosos orbes azules, extrañamente fascinantes como un lago un profundo lago que más bien aprecia envenenado… _

_El otro hijo tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, de ojos extraños de un tono violeta violento, de mirada aguda e inquisitiva a la par que eternamente vacía,… no había persona que no quedara encantada con ambos hijos, aunque quedaran con el alma en un hilo si topaba aquellos ojos que lo mismo que atraer repelían…el irresistible aroma del peligro, el infinito peligro._

_Y sin embargo eran felices…extraña y demoniacamente felices, en su burbuja de cristal…hasta que decidieron viajar a nueva york._

_El exceso de lujo cansaba los ojos en la mansión Valdivia, no lo podían evitar james era aún hombre de gustos exquisitos no había pasado toda su infancia y juventud con las más altas clases sociales, donde había asumido el más exquisito gusto por el arte, y ahora al ver el gusto de los nuevos ricos sentía asco, él no era como ellos, y sin embargo sabía que era preferible relacionarse con ellos, era preferible a ver a los nobles que venían del viejo mundo a dar unas vueltas por allí, sentía le alma en un hilo de imaginar ..Que quizás alguno lo pudiese reconocer…que quizás alguno pudiese reconocerle a él y a su hermana…no rogaba a la piedad de dios, a la inutilidad de los demonios, a quien quisiera oírle…pero no hallaba solución…si se sabía la verdad…. La desgracia caería no solo sobre el sino sobre su hermana…sobre sus hijos…_

_Un día nevado caminaban por la plaza, el miraba confuso a la nada preguntándose si acaso no sería lo mejor no salir, peo no salir levantaría sospechas, el mundo sospechaba de todo, y el actuaba como un prófugo a menudo…. Pero era inevitable temer._

_El día estaba nevado y al mirar a sus hijos descubría los doce años de ambos y la necesidad de tener una hija…. Un hija que adornara s u vida lo llevo a toma la mano de su hija e ignorar que Alfred se había alejado demasiado… que apoyado contra un árbol admiraba a un extranjero que dominaba un par de alazanes negros maravillosos._

_Si hubiera visto aquello quizás habría cogido a su hijo e impedido el mismo que la dama del carruaje en problemas mirara a su hijo._

_Lástima que el que lo hiciera, el que impidiera aquello fuera aquel hombre que se acercó a ver al muchacho de ojos azules unos ojos azules que en aquel momento no mostraban sino el más límpido cielo de abril alaskense._

Detuvo la escritura satisfecho de si mismo…. Por el momento ya la base de la historia corría.

Notas finales: primero gracias por el único revien que recibi...peor aun asi seguiré esta historia porque es un sueño personal wuajajjaa

aclaremos una cosa como escritores a veces nos topamos con personas que son perfectas iguales a unos personajes que hemos creado y entonces decidimos que solo ese nombre es digno de nuestros personajes eso es lo que le pasa a alfre docn su hermano, y le ha puesto su nombre a u personaje por su deseo de preotegerle incluso alli, es aqui donde vemos los primeros rasgos de un cariño que va a rayar y pelear contra los diferentes amores que apareceran la vida de alfred... no porque mathew sea un verdadero enemigo sino porque la union entre dos gemelos es mas profunda y porque alfred va a sufrir entre su historia y su propia realidad...

en especial cuando note que no todo es mentira y las vidas que hemos vivido lo msimo que las promesas que hemos hecho nos persiguen mas alla de la muerte...creo xD

y dos la parte en la que propone "supon" es tambien parte d elos escritos de alfred, esta hablando de un envenenamiento en el siguiente capitulo estara la explicacion mas obvia de esto...

si estoy loca..culpen a ..a... pues...a aquellos escritores que no terminan historias T-T


End file.
